Dead Boy (Severus Snape)
by JocelinSnape
Summary: Los muggles hablan siempre de historias de terror para causar miedo y dichas historias no son reales... Oh eso es lo que ellos piensan, en las sombras habitan seres de oscuridad creados por los mismos humanos, seres que se alimentan del miedo de los humanos, sangre y venganza dichos seres a los que llaman Creepypastas... ¿Qué pasa cuándo uno de estos seres convive entre magos?
1. sinopsis

no soy dueño de Harry Potter, ni de los creepypastas que aparecen

* * *

Los muggles hablan siempre de historias de terror para causar miedo y dichas historias no son reales... Oh eso es lo que ellos piensan, en las sombras habitan seres de oscuridad creados por los mismos humanos, seres que se alimentan del miedo de los humanos, sangre y venganza dichos seres a los que llaman Creepypastas...

¿Qué pasa cuándo uno de estos seres convive entre magos?  
¿Qué sucede cuando dicho ser se encuentra en medio de una batalla entre la luz y la oscuridad?  
...

-Dead Boy tu serás el encargado de traerme el alma de Voldemort... lo necesito, su alma esta tan corrompida por la oscuridad que me dara a un mas poder - se escuchó una voz de inframundo  
\- como usted ordene maestro Zalgo- hablo un chico o más bien el cadáver de un chico de 15 años transformándose en un hombre de tez pálida, pelo largo y graciento, y con ojos negros.

_  
 _ **Nota de la autora**_

 _Severus en esta historia es un Creepypasta_  
 _Esta historia esta en el momento de la batalla final_  
 _Espero que les guste_


	2. capitulo 1

Death Boy (Creepypasta)

[■]

El final de la batalla se estaba llevando a cabo, todos los mortífagos estaban felices apoyando la derrota del niño que vivió, su señor había ganado cuando el joven potter fue hacia el bosque prohibido a enfrentarse con su destino en donde voldemort lo había matado con sólo un movimiento de su varita, todos marchaban detrás de su señor que se alzaba orgulloso con cada paso que daba hacia las puertas de la entrada de Hogwarts junto a él estaba el semi gigante cargando en sus brazos el cuerpo del héroe caído, con cada paso que daba lágrimas caían hacia el rostro del joven potter.

-Harry potter está muerto- gritó el señor oscuro, haciendo que varias personas empezarán a llorar la muerte del héroe caído.

Mientras todo esto sucedía una sombra encapuchada miraba de cercas la escena que ante él se desarrollaba.

[Dead Boy]

\- ese mago no aprende- se burló la sombra.

\- cuando tu orgullo es demasiado grande no te deja ver la realidad- habló otra voz con un ligero sonido de estática.

-muy cierto slenderman muy cierto- respondió la sombra.

\- ahora Severus cumple con el encargo de Zalgo y trae la última pieza del alma de Voldemort - slenderman hablo con voz demandante

-Como usted ordene maestro Slenderman-hablo severus snape viendo como en la batalla el joven potter que se creía que estaba muerto se levantaba de nuevo para luchar contra el señor oscuro que al lanzar el primer hechizo sacó a todo el mundo del estado de shock en que estaban.

\- parece que es hora de jugar, lastima que a mi no me gusten mucho los juegos- reí para después desaparecer y aparecer en medio de la batalla.

[■]

La aparición hizo que todos detuvieran lo que estaban haciendo para ver al "extraño" que yacía parado en medio de el lado de la luz y del lado de la oscuridad, llamaba la atención por la forma de aparecer ya que parecía como si hubiera surgido del suelo como si fuera un fantasma pero el extraño no podía ser uno ya que no se veía como un ectoplasma y además llevaba una gran capa de color negra y un signo extraño en la espalda de esta dicha capa no dejaba ver su rostro y de él surgía un aire de oscuridad aún más oscura que la magia negra, aún más oscura y poderosa que la de el señor oscuro, aparte la sangre que corría del extraño manchaba el suelo, una risa burlona rompió el silencio.

-¿Quién eres tú?... muestrate- ordenó el señor tenebroso al darse cuenta que la presencia no era de ninguno de los dos bandos.

El extraño lentamente se quitó la capa que al tocar el suelo se volvió sangre e hizo el charco de sangre aún más grande, cuando la capa ya no tapaba su rostro todos reclamaron un Jadeo de sorpresa al reconocerlo y algunos como el lado de la luz y voldemort levantaron sus varitas apuntando a la persona que estaba parada enfrente de ellos.

\- no puede ser… tu deberías de estar muerto Severus yo mismo ordené que Nagini te matara- exclamó el señor tenebroso muy furioso.

\- Oh sobre eso, no puedes matar algo que ya está muerto- - además no quería perderme el espectáculo

\- de que estas hablando maldito traidor cobarde- hablo una muy enfadada Minerva

Mcgonagall.

\- No, profesora el no es un cobarde él está de nuestro lado, vi sus recuerdos él le era fiel a Dumbledore, el mismo Director le pidió que lo matara y el por orden lo acepto- hablo el niño que vivió aún sorprendido de ver a su profesor vivo aunque no entendía como si se podía ver que estaba perdido mucha sangre como para estar muerto.

\- Tu, traidor ¿es verdad lo que el maldito de potter está diciendo?- hablo voldemort muy enojado.

\- si es verdad, en serio pensaste que mi lealtad era para ti, Já que equivocado estabas- hablo severus escuchando como los mortífagos le gritaban traidor y como otro Jadeo de sorpresa se escuchaba de los miembros del lado de la luz.

-traidor lo pagarás- hablo Bellatrix lestrange saliendo entre las filas de los mortífagos.

\- avada kedavra- pronunció Bellatrix y de si varita una luz verde salió directo al pecho de severus.

Todos se sorprendieron al verlo todavía de pie y aún más al ver que en su pecho seguía el hechizo ya que estaba iluminado de un color verde producto de la maldición asesina.

\- ¿Qué?...¿pero cómo?- hablo muy desconcertada la mortífaga.

-Como dije antes, no puedes matar algo que ya está muerto, pero que lastima que tu aún sigues viva- severus sonrió para seguido hacer algo que a todos sorprendió.

De su pecho que aún seguía iluminado sacó la pequeña luz en forma de espera, la tomo con su mano y la lanzo contra Bellatrix que al estar en desconcierto no alcanzó a defenderse del ataque y su cuerpo cayó inerte sobre el piso dejando a varios mortífagos asustados y que estaban a punto de huir.

\- ah No eso si que no nadie se va de aquí- hablo severus al mismo tiempo que una barrera invisible se alzaba alrededor de Hogwarts impidiendo que los mortífagos escapasen.

\- saben odio los juegos a si que llegó el momento para que mi familia aparezca y ellos jueguen con ustedes- al momento que dijo eso la sangre que manchaba el suelo debajo de él se extendió formando un gran símbolo en el suelo, mismo símbolo era el que la capa llevaba en la espalda.

Del símbolo personas empezaron a emerger de él, había tanto jóvenes adolescentes, niños y adultos, que se su cuello colgaba un dije con el mismo extraño símbolo.

\- ahora familia… Diviertanse- hablo severus para después tomar el dije que él también llevaba y arrancarlo de su cuello haciendo que empezará a transformarse dando paso a la figura de un adolescente de 15 años de pelo castaño con sangre seca, su piel era pálida de color putrefacto, en sus manos portaba unas esposas con cadenas largas y rotas que se arrastraban al piso, llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla un poco rasgados y también con sangre seca, llevaba una camisa blanca hecha tirones que dejaba ver su piel, en ella se podía ver marcas de a puñaladas y en su espalda había grandes aberturas hechas con un cuchillo afilado y en su rostro había una gran sonrisa cosida con hilos rojos y sus ojos eran totalmente negros que parecía que no tenía ojos era como su sus cuencas estuvieran vacías, y de todas sus heridas escurria sangre.

Al momento en el que el se quitó la cadena y se empezaba a transformar, "sus familiares" hacían lo mismo dando paso a cuatro seres muy altos mas altos que los gigantes y muy flacos uno de ellos llevaba un traje negro y en su cara no había ningún rostro de su espalda se podía ver que tentáculos negros salían, el otro llevaba una gabardina y un sombrero con una rosa roja, a diferencia del primero el tenía una boca que mostraba sus dientes o mejor dicho colmillos y de su espalda salían tentáculos blancos, del otro lado estaba un enter igual que los otros dos pero la diferencia era que este vestía como un muggle y tenía lentes en su rostro a pesar de no tener una nariz que los sostuviera y al igual que el primero carecía de un rostro, el siguiente vestía un traje negro con puntos de colores, lo que lo diferenciaba de los demás era que este se veía alegre ya que era el único que tenía "ojos" que eran dos pozos negros y una boca con una sonrisa muy grande, en su cabeza portaba un sombrero con listón rojo y en su cuello un gran moño rojo.

-bienvenidos padre Slenderman tíos offenderman, Tenerman y Splendorman- severus hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto.

Aún lado de esos entes se podía observar otros seres tales como un payaso grande que vestía con ropas negras y blancas con grandes garras y una nariz como cono , a un lado de él estaba un chico con sudadera blanca manchada de sangre, de pelo largo, tez muy blanca y una sonrisa tallada que de ella escurría un poco de sangre y alrededor de sus ojos se podía ver una sombra oscura, que si te acercabas podías notar que carecía de párpados,a lado de él había dos chicas una idéntica a él y otra con una máscara blanca con labios y ojos negros pintados junto con el pelo negro medio largo que cubría sus hombros, en sus mano llevaban grandes cuchillos muy afilados, a su lado , estaban tres Chicos uno con mascara blanca con ojos y labios pintados de negro, el otro chico llevaba un pasamontañas que lo adornaba una cara triste hecha con hilos rojos, estos dos llevaban tanto cuchillos como pistolas en sus manos, el otro chico llevaba un bozal y lentes que no dejaban ver su cara, en su cadera llevaba un cinturón con dos hachas llenas de sangre el chico hizo sonar su cuello haciendo que todos se estemecieran pues tal sonido sonaba como si se hubiera roto el cuello, a un lado de ellos se encontraba un chico con mascara azul con ojos negros manchados de sangre negra era el adorno de esta máscara, llevaba una sudadera negra el chico hizo temblar a los presentes al levantarse la máscara haciendo que todos notarán su piel gris y su falta de ojos que de sus cuencas bajaba sangre negra, a su lado se encontraban dos niños, un niño vestido de verde como si fuera un duende sus ojos eran negros con un punto rojo y de ellos bajaba sangre, se veía empapado como si hubiera salido del agua, la niña vestía un vestido rosa con manchas de sangre y de tierra no llevaba zapatos y lo que llamaba la atención era que de su frente bajaba sangre a chorros, ella se encontraba abrazando un oso de peluche con una mirada muy "inocente", de un lado había un perro grande con una sonrisa demasiado humana para ser de un perro su pelaje era de color rojo y negro al igual el gato que estaba de lado de el, otro ser estaba ahí pero este parecía un humano pero con grandes garras su piel era blanca y sólo gruñía, a lado de él había un chico con una bata azul y portaba una máscara adornada con ojos negros y una sonrisa pintada con sangre, a su lado estaba un chico vestido de gris, con piel grisácea, y pelo negro llamaba la atención por sus ojos brillando con una luz dorada y de sus manos salían hilos dorados, había otro chico vestido de negro y con una máscara la mitad negra y la otra blanca y la adornaba una cara sonriente.

Todos al verlos sintieron la oscuridad que desprendía cada uno de esos seres y eso hizo que tanto como los soldados de la oscuridad como los de la luz sintieran miedo, el señor tenebroso sentía ese poder pero no se iba a dejar vencer así que con una orden retomó la batalla dirigiendo su varita de nuevo hacia el niño que vivió que este inmediatamente siguió peleando con el señor oscuro al igual que sus mortifagos que empezaron a pelear contra la orden del fénix y los pocos estudiantes y maestros de Hogwarts.

\- Bueno hora de divertirse- dijo con un tono divertido laughing Jack el payaso sin colores para seguido desaparecer cerca de unos hombres lobo que buscaban la manera de escapar, para acto seguido atravesar uno con sus garras y sacar los intestinos manchando a las personas que estaban a un lado de él peleando haciendo que detuvieran un momento su pela para ver con horror como el payaso tomaba un intestino para hacerlo un extraño tipo de "globo".

Los demás Creepypastas copiaron su acción dirigiéndose hacia otros mortífagos y hombres lobo.

Molly estaba luchando contra un mortifago que se había atrevido a tratar de matar a su hija estaba tan furiosa que lanzaba hechizos rápidos pero también estaba muy herida y sentía que en cualquier momento caería dándole la ventaja al mortifago que tenía en frente, no se dio cuenta cuando una pequeña niña de vestido rosa se acercó a ellos, haciendo que se distrajera al verla no vio cuando un hechizo aturdidor llegó a su dirección, el mortifago estuvo apunto de lanzar la maldición asesina cuando la niña se atravesó.

-Quítate de mi camino niña- habló el mortifago viendo a la niña de vestido rosa reconociendola como uno de los seres que apareció delante de ellos pero viendo que era sólo una niña herida se confío.

-¿Quieres Jugar?- le sonrió al mortifago que estaba delante de ella…- juega conmigo- hablo mostrando una sonrisa siniestra llena de sangre y sin que el mortifago pudiera hacer nada la niña se había abalanzado hacia él, sacando un cuchillo dentro del oso de peluche que llevaba en la mano, el mortifago que no pudo defenderse por alguna extraña sensación que entumecia su cuerpo no logró salvarse del filo del cuchillo que atravesaba su piel en distintas partes de su cuerpo mientras escuchaba como la pequeña niña reía al ver su dolor, en tan sólo unos minutos de agonía su cuerpo quedó inerte con un charco de sangre rodeándolo producto de las puñaladas que la niña le había ocasionado, la niña sonrió al ver la sangre salpicada por todos lados antes de irse se dirigió directamente hacia la señora Weasley.

\- jeje Hola mi nombre es Sally y ya que mi hermano Sev me trajo a jugar aprovecharé la oportunidad- la niña sonrió para después irse dejando a una temerosa molly limpiándose la sangre que la había alcanzado a manchar.

\- por Merlín Severus a que clase de personas trajiste- habló la matriarca del clan Weasley.

Tonks se encontraba luchando contra dos mortífagos a la vez en un descuido no se dio cuenta cuando uno de esos mortífagos la iba atacar por detrás, pero una figura se atravesó deteniendo el hechizo que al igual que sucedió con severus se instaló en el pecho pero al contrario en lugar de lanzarla sólo el hechizo se extinguió.

Los mortífagos al ver al chico de máscara azul y piel grisácea trataron de huir al ver que su magia no servía con la entidad, muy tarde lo pensaron ya que el chico tomo a uno de los mortífagos y sacando un bisturí de su chaqueta lo encajó en su garganta y lo deslizó por su pecho abriendolo, el siguió abriendo el cuerpo por todos lados hasta lograr sacarle el riñón, Tonks con horror vio como el chico se quitaba la mascara y abría su boca para empezar a comer el riñón, apartó la mirada de la escena pero al voltear se percató como otro "ser" tomaba al otro mortifago, este ser era aun peor ya que llevaba una sonrisa tallada en su rostro, piel totalmente blanca y ojos, escuchó como el mortifago gritaba al verlo.

-Go to sleep- mencionó el ser para seguido cortar la garganta del mortifago haciendo que la sangre saltará el "ser" reía mientras escribía algo con sangre en el suelo.

-eh Eyeless Jack vámonos hay que seguir divirtiendonos- le hablo al chico de la máscara azul y junto con el se fueron.

\- ¿pero qué sucedió?- tonks pronunció para acercarse al suelo donde con letras grandes estaba escrito "Yo soy Jeff the Killer".

\- Que rara forma de presentarse- hablo para seguido ir tras otro mortifago.


End file.
